Twisted
by Little-Miss-Ivashkov-Belikov
Summary: NOT A HP FIC.  Welcome to Fairmont Hospital, home to the criminally insane. Please enjoy you're stay...  Rated M for violence & language
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The metal was cold against my skin.

Leather restraints secured my wrists and ankles to the table.

Or slab.

Whichever way you wanted to look at it.

The doctors had said 'It was for my own good. I wouldn't be sick anymore.'

So, wanting to get better, I had agreed with everything they said.

They brought me to this room, with it's mustard coloured walls, the metal slab, and cuffs, and then I realized that everything they had said had been lies.

A single light-bulb flickered above my head.

The big security men, that made the rounds with the doctors, in case a patient had an _'episode', _had grabbed me and strapped me down.

I had begged them to let me go, screaming that I was fine, and didn't need this _'new treatment'. _

Everyone had ignored me. No-one took any notice of screaming in a mental institution.

The light-bulb dimmed and flared and flickered again.

People didn't come back from the darkness. At least, they weren't the same if they did.

I screamed, ''Please don't let it get me!''

Again they ignored me.

The light went out.

**A/N: So, new story. Do you like it? Is it something I should continue? Let me know in either a PM or a review! PLEASE, and THANK YOU for reading, it means so much :)**

**~Abbey**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

RPOV

Waking up was hard; like swimming through an ocean of cotton balls.

My eyelids were heavy, my tongue felt thick in my mouth, but the worst thing was my head. A clear, sharp, pain cut through my skull, turning my stomach.

Once I managed to finally get an eye open, I glanced around.

I was in my room. The mint green walls, were covered in drawings and words, the white carpet still had the stain where I had spilt my medicine two years ago. And there was the big, heavy door that kept me in this box.

Cast iron bars still kept me from opening the window.

I hated it, but at least it was better than the rest of this place.

We weren't allowed, what other people would call _'Normal Household Objects'_, like clocks, watches, TV's etc...

So I had no way of knowing what time it was, other than it was daylight outside.

That in and of itself is enough to drive anyone crazy.

Doctor Lions; Head of Medical Staff, here at Fairmont Hospital, and my own private doctor, had deemed me _'Clinically Insane'_ after killing my boyfriend.

Of course I hadn't killed my boyfriend, but hey, who was going to believe the crazy chic?

After that, my family disowned me, and moved continents.

But not before they stuck me in here.

Bastards...

All the patients hated it here. I had done since day one. A nurse would come to the rooms every three hours to administer our _'Designated Treatment'_.

Which was really just a fancy name, for a bloody big needle if you asked me.

At least when she came today, I would know what fucking time it was!

_'Deep breath, don't give them even more reason to drug you up...'_ I warned myself.

_'Yeah, like they need a reason.'_

I must have zoned out for a while, because the next thing a knew, the nurse was saying something.

''It's time to go, Dear.'' Nurse Gledhill said. She was one of the worst.

_'Wait. Go?'_

''Go where?'' I asked, watching her getting the hand-cuffs ready.

Because remember ladies and gentlemen, crazy people are dangerous.

''I told you this morning, love. Remember?''

I shook my head, no. ''You have an appointment, with Dr. Lions.'' She added, smiling sympathetically at me.

God, I hated it when they did that.

''Oh.'' Was all I said. I stood up and turned around, letting her put the hand-cuffs on. There was no point in fighting it; the witches all carried sedatives.

I let her lead me out of the room, down a few corridors and up a flight of stairs, before I said anything more.

''What's this _'appointment'_ about?''

My last meeting with him had been last week, and I usually only saw him every other week.

Gledhill didn't answer my question right away, but when she did, it was evasive.

''He just wants to make sure your medication is working correctly and that the plan is still in motion.'' She sounded nervous.

I frowned at her, confused.

''What plan?'' My question didn't have time to be answered, because just then we reached Dr. Lions office.

''Ah! Roseanna, how lovely to see you!'' He beamed at me.

I raised a brow at him. _'Was he high?'_ I wondered.

''Hey.'' I replied, sarcastically.

Neither of us were happy to be here, so why not just cut the crap?

Gledhill took me towards his desk and sat me in the chair.

''So, how are you feeling?'' I shrugged, like always. ''Have you hurt yourself recently?''

I remained still and silent. Stupid idiot would know if I had.

He looked up to the wicked witch of the ward, for an answer.

''No, Roseanna's doing very well in the respect.'' Gledhill said.

Lions tilted his head to the side, slightly.

''And in others?''

She looked at me in pity.

''Well, last night Roseanna had an episode...'' I stared at her. ''She attacked a nurse, when she tried to administer her medication. Nurse Pattinson has several bruises and a black-eye from the attack.''

She patted my shoulder as she finished. My mouth had long since fallen open in shock. I had _not_ attacked anyone!

I was _not_ violent!

Lions' bowed his head, his fingers joined at the tips.

_'This is not good. Backtrack. Quickly!'_ My mind ordered.

''Urm...I-I didn't attack anyone.'' I looked at them both. ''I wouldn't hurt anyone. I swear!'' I know I sounded desperate, but I didn't care.

Lions looked at me over his fingers.

''What about Jack?''

I blinked back tears. Using Jack as a weapon was just plain cruel.

''Leave Jack out of this!'' I warned.

''But he is why you're here. Isn't he?'' Gledhill said, smiling at me.

_'Bitch.'_

I stood up and pointed a shaking finger at her.

''Shut. Up. Now.'' She had the presence of mind to look scared.

Lions sighed, ''Now now, Roseanna. Calm down before we're forced to sedate you.''

Since when did they give warning?

''Oh, I'm calm. Trust me I'm calm.'' I growled at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gledhilll's hand twitch toward her pocket.

Towards the sedative.

_'Huh. That's why he said it. He was hinting at her...'_

Instinct kicked in as I saw the plastic tube.

I punched her in the face.

''Roseanna!'' Lion's scolded. He didn't seem at all bothered about the nurse.

''Go to Hell!'' I spat at him. Then I ran to the door.

The security guards were outside, but I caught them by surprise. I ran as fast as I could down the corridor.

Shooting past the shocked faces of staff, I ignored the call behind me.

''Roseanna! Stop!'' So Lion was chasing me too? That was weird. He usually left such work to the guards.

A door opened to my left, a gurney was pushed out followed by a PCP.

A new patient must have arrived.

_'Good Luck.'_ I thought, whole-heartedly.

They'd bloody need it in here.

Squeezing past the gurney, I continued on. My feet pounding the tiles, I was almost to the corner, when I felt something whiz by my ear.

The bastards were shooting at me!

Okay, so they were darts, but still...

I risked a glance over my shoulder. Lions and the two guards were chasing me, both had their guns out and aimed at me.

''Roseanna!'' Lions shouted again.

Another flew by me, but the third hit me in the back. I gasped as the black spots erupted in front of my eyes.

_'Shit they work fast...' _I thought.

My legs gave out, sending me to the floor. As they stood over me, I looked at Lions.

He looked furious. His lips moved, I was just able to make out the words.

''Nice try, Bitch.''

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><span>DLPOV<span>

''Take her to her room. I'll make the call.'' I said, to the guards. They nodded, one scooping her up in his arms.

''What about the dart, Sir?'' He asked.

''Just take it out, she'll wake up soon.'' I replied, impatiently.

Making my way back to my office, I contemplated what to do next.

Roseanna had seemed to be doing much better since the operation, but today that had turned it all around.

The anger had been like nothing I had ever seen before. She had let it take control.

Johnson wouldn't be happy. He'd taken a liking to Roseanna, to him it didn't matter that she was young enough to be his granddaughter. Johnson wanted her, so he ordered us to perform the operation.

_'Like we had a choice!'_ My mind scoffed.

I had hoped and prayed that it would be successful, but no. Just like all the rest before her, she would slowly lose herself and try to end it.

I reached my office, and dialled the number that was forever etched into my brain. Licking my lips nervously, I waited for him to answer.

_''Dr. Albert Johnson.'' _

It was never _'Hello' _with him.

''Dr. Johnson, it's Dr. Lions.'' I said.

_''Lions, what is it? I'm a very busy man.'' He asked, angrily. _

_'Yes, very busy. I can hear the 'business' calling to you.' _I thought, disgusted.

Instead I said, ''It's Roseanna, Sir. I'm afraid the operation was unsuccessful.''

He was quiet for a while, just as I was about to repeat myself, he spoke.

_''Get her ready. The ambulance will there within the hour.'' _With that he hung up.

I placed the phone back in it's cradle, and took a deep breath.

A transfer.

He must really want her.

I pressed the button on the desk, that connected me to the nurses station.

_''Yes, Doctor?'' _

''Have a nurse get Roseanna Anderson ready to leave. She will be picked up in one hour.''

_''Right away, Dr. Lions.'' _

''Thank you.'' I ended the call.

Nothing to do now, but wait.

Unless...

* * *

><p><span>RPOV<span>

For the second time that day, I woke up not knowing the time.

Sitting up, I winced in pain as my back twinged.

''You should rest. You have a long ride ahead of you.'' Lions said.

I glared at him.

His face remained impassive. I couldn't believe I had once found him to be handsome. With his stupid wavy blond hair, dark green eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

No. He wasn't attractive at all.

At least that's what I told myself. This would be so much easier if he wasn't.

''Long ride?'' I repeated, icily.

''Yes, unfortunately Dr. Johnson, feels that it would be best for you to go to his hospital, where he can keep a watchful eye on you.'' He said, unfazed by my tone.

Shit. Crap. Bugger. Fuck.

Johnson was a pervert, it was as simple as that. If I thought Lions was bad -and believe me, I did- I knew that Johnson was a whole lot worse.

''Thought you were one of the best doctors around...'' I said, sarcastically. Referring to our first meeting, and how he had told me that.

_'What the hell was I going to do now?'_

''I am. But Dr. Johnson feels, that it would be in your best interest to leave this place.'' He replied.

Tosser.

Although, maybe there would be a chance to escape. Probably not, but you never know...

''Fine. I'll go. I'm sick of the sight of you anyway.'' I muttered.

He heard and laughed. ''It certainly won't be the same around here, without you Roseanna.'' He said, coldly.

I grinned, because I knew that it annoyed him.

''Damn straight.''

One final glare later, he left.

Half-an-hour later I was packed and ready to go. My stomach was full of butterflies, making me feel sick. But I got into the ambulance/car thing and stared at the building.

It was modern on the outside, with little flower beds under the windows. I supposed they were trying to make it appear friendlier.

To anyone who stayed there, it was pointless.

We knew it was anything but nice.

But to outsiders, they would think _'Oh look, at least the crazies get a nice view!'_ and drive on past.

We couldn't get away.

No matter how far this new hospital was, _I_ could never _really_ get away from here. Ever.

**A/N: Hi, so yeah I'm pretty nervous about this, but what did you think? Thank you for reading, please review! It makes my day :) If people like this, I will post chapter 2 in about a week...if not...I won't. lol. **

**~Abbey**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

RPOV

The drive took a couple of hours, but it seemed like much longer.

No-one had spoken since leaving, and after a while the silence started to freak me out.

I had a bad feeling about this.

The driver kept his eyes on the road, but the nurse in the back next to me, didn't so much as glance at me either.

I felt like banging my head against the window.

When we pulled up in front of the doors, the nurse finally looked at me.

''Don't do anything stupid, you'll only end up hurting yourself.'' Her voice was brittle and raspy.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond.

We climbed out of the car; her first, me following. She turned to me and added, ''They don't use restraints here, but they also don't use dart guns.'' I exhaled in relief.

''They use _real _guns.''

I gulped. How did they get away with that?

_'She must be wrong.'_ My mind reasoned.

Huh-huh...we'll see.

* * *

><p>Johnson was in a meeting. So we had to wait with his 'under-ling' person.<p>

Dr. Beck was a middle aged, lanky man, with kind eyes and brown hair.

He looked like someone you could trust; so on principle I didn't.

''Will he be long?'' The nurse asked him.

He looked at her, ''I'm not sure. But by all means leave. I'm sure Roseanna and I will be just fine.'' He smiled at me.

I didn't smile back. After she left, he showed me to my room.

''After you meet with Dr. Johnson, someone will show you the in's and out's of daily life here.'' He told me, smiling kindly at me.

I nodded and sat on the bed.

The room was small, but bigger than my old one. The walls were a light purple instead of green, and the carpet was mocha instead of white.

Either that, or really dirty.

I chuckled to myself.

''Care to share the joke?'' Beck asked, amused.

Lifting my eyes from the carpet, I looked at him and said, ''The carpet.'' As if that made all the sense in the world.

He inspected it, and I saw another smile take his lips.

''I wondered when someone would notice.''

I snorted to cover a laugh. I didn't laugh.

We didn't have to wait long, for the meeting to end. Johnson came to my room, smiling like the cheshire cat.

''Roseanna, nice to see you again. It's really been too long!'' His eyes traveled up and down my body.

I gritted my teeth, and tried not to shudder. The guy looked ancient.

His hair was snow white, his skin was like dried out leather, and his eyes...they were black.

_'No, just really dark brown.' _I told myself.

I found my voice wouldn't quite work, so I just nodded at him.

''Dr. Johnson, Roseanna has had a busy day, perhaps she should rest.'' Dr. Beck said. Johnson scowled at him. I decided to help.

''I am_ very _tired.'' My voice still wasn't as strong as I would've liked.

''What a splendid idea!'' He answered, staring at me.

He lifted his hand, to shake. I took it and shivered.

His skin was ice cold.

* * *

><p><span>DBPOV <span>(Dr. Beck)

She wasn't crazy.

That much was obvious. But was she infected?

Her file would suggest that she was, but if so, why was she so different from the others?

All very good questions; shame I didn't know the answers.

After leaving her in her room to rest, I hadn't done much work. I knew I would regret not doing my paperwork, but I hadn't been able to concentrate.

Something was going on with Roseanna, something different from all his other victims.

How, I wished we could just go in there, and get her out. But no, we had to wait, and figure out what they had done to her.

''Dad?''

I jumped; I hadn't heard him come in.

''I'm sorry. What?'' I said, looking up.

Shane stood in the door way, looking very much like he had just woken up.

He came into my study, and glanced at the file in front me.

''She infected?'' He asked.

I frowned at him; he was too young to have to worry about this. Then again, he was the same age as Roseanna.

I sighed.

''I'm thinking yeah. But other than one violent outburst, I can't find any proof.''

Shane nodded.

''What about her eyes?''

I shook my head, ''Hazel.''

It was a good question; when a person was infected their eyes turned black.

''Maybe she is just one of the crazies.'' He said, shrugging.

''Maybe.'' I replied. I said it, but I didn't believe it.

''I'm gonna go back to bed. G'night.'' He walked out of the room, towards the stairs.

''G'night son.'' I said, absently.

* * *

><p><span>RPOV <span>

The nurse only came into my room once during night. And that was just for a blood sample.

I hadn't slept through the night in almost three years. Not since arriving at Fairmont.

After apparently murdering my boyfriend.

How anyone could think that I killed Jack, was beyond my comprehension.

_'Stupid people, with their PHD's.' _I muttered, silently.

I loved him.

Why would I kill him? We were happy.

But, being found at the murder scene, covered in blood, with no memory of the attack. Sure yeah maybe, that was a little suspect.

Still, we were sixteen. We were kids.

I may not remember it, but one thing I did know; I didn't kill him.

I didn't. I couldn't have...

* * *

><p>Around 9am, Dr. Beck came to my room with a clipboard.<p>

''Just some questions I need to ask, it won't take long.'' He assured me.

I nodded and lent back against the wall.

''Name?''

Cutting him a look that said, _'Really?'_ I answered, ''Roseanna Ava Anderson.''

''Date of birth?'' He said, writing down my first answer.

_'Man, this is stupid.'_ I thought.

''July 19th 1991.'' Beck nodded.

''Did you hurt Jack Mason?''

I froze.

I had been expecting, _'What's your favourite colour?'_ or something equally as ridiculous.

Not this.

''No.''

''Can you tell me what happened?''

''No.''

''Because you can't remember?'' He clarified.

''Yes.''

''Do you _want_ to remember?''

I hesitated; part of me wanted to remember, so people would know who really killed Jack, and arrest his sorry ass. But the other part of me wanted to stay in the safe place of oblivion.

I didn't want those images.

But Jack deserved justice.

Clearing my throat, I answered.

''Yes.''

He smiled at me, his eyes full of compassion.

''One more. Do you think you belong here?''

I stared at him. No one had ever asked me that before.

They just told me I did.

But, then again, was I crazy?

Aren't you supposed to know if you are?

Or is not knowing how you tell?

I shrugged at him, ''If the things they say are true. Then, yeah I should be here. But if your asking if I feel crazy. The answers no. No I don't.'' I finally said.

He continued writing for a couple of minutes, before looking up.

''OK, all done with the questions. Now I just need to do a quick once-over. Then I'll leave you alone.''

Beck gestured for me to sit on the edge of the bed. I shuffled forward, and looked at the wall, like a good little crazy person, while he checked my eyes with a mini flashlight.

After that he checked my breathing, asked how I slept last night.

The usual.

''Have you noticed any changes; physically, mentally or emotionally?'' He asked, clipping his pen back to his breast pocket.

I shook my head. ''Not really. I mean I get migraine quite a bit, but apart from that...'' I trailed off.

''These migrains, do they come and go, or do they last for long periods of time?''

''Come and go. But I do tend black-out when they happen.''

He didn't say anything. I looked up.

Beck was watching me, closely.

Pulling the mini flashlight out of his pocket again, I figured I had better move forward again.

He scanned my eyes, only this time, spent more time checking. I stayed stock still, trying to help.

When he finished, I asked. ''Anything?''

Beck smiled at me again, warmly. I liked him.

''Nope. They are both completely clear.''

I thanked him, and watched him leave.

Laying down on the bed, I closed my eyes. I didn't think I would sleep, after sleeping through the night, but I was wiped.

For the first time in a long time, I fell into a peaceful oblivion.

**A/N: Hi readers :) Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me whether you liked it, hated it...either way! It really helps :)**

**A big THANK YOU to Charlcharl and Broken in a million pieces, for reviewing the first chapter! You guys gave me the inspiration to write this chapter =D**

**~Abbey**


End file.
